On My Mind
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Daikeru. A summary, yeah. How about you just read the fic? Save me some stress in trying to figure out a summary.


Title: On My Mind  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing: Daikeru  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever. Not even a bug. Not that I would want to own one. That's just plain weird.  
  
TK: You're just plain weird.  
  
NT: Me know.  
  
Dai: -_-;; Why are you writing another fic?  
  
NT: I want to, duh!  
  
TK: *snuggles up with Dai*  
  
NT: Awww, how cute.  
  
~~On My Mind~~  
  
"Daisuke, you have a lot of issues." Ken smiles at me.  
  
"Huh?" Wasn't paying attention again like usual.  
  
"You were watching Takeru again." I blush. He's right of course. He's Ken after all. "Why don't you just tell him?" Shake my head no. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't want to." Too afraid to.  
  
"Bull." I'm silent. "You know you want to tell him. Just stop holding it in and shout it to the world." One eyebrow up as if seeing Ken suddenly turn into a frog or something. "Uhhhh, forget that. Just tell him!!!"  
  
"Why now?!"  
  
"Because I'm fed up with your constant gawking and you need a life!!!!"  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Friendly smile from Ken. I smile back. Tell him? Do I have to? Expecting look from him.  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?!" I whine not wanting to move.  
  
"It's the perfect set up. He's sitting by himself under that tree and no one's around."  
  
"Too public."  
  
"It's a freaking park and who cares?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You'll be away from the crowd from up on that hill." He's got a point. Dammit. I hate when he does.  
  
"Fine." Forced up to my feet leaving my safe bench. Why me?  
  
"It'll be fine. Trust me." I sigh, he smiles. Damn that Ichijouji. I walk very slowly up the hill.  
  
"Come on Motomiya!! Confess your l-"  
  
I turn around eyes wide that turn to a glare. He smiles. I'm gonna get back at him. Yeah, sure. I can outsmart the genius. Hmmm, maybe if I can somehow get some dye in his shampoo or something. Pink hair!  
  
Okay, getting off track. Takeru. Damn he looks so hot. Delicious even. So tasty. So wrong. Bad thoughts! Can't help it though. Nice summer day and Takeru is sitting on the grass with his back to the tree and his eyes closed. He's wearing a small tank top, a bit tight, and so sexy shorts that are nice and not exactly what one would call long. Only if they were gon- damn that gutter!  
  
"Hey." Somehow I manage to make it all the way to the top of the hill without losing my nerve or completely zoning out.  
  
Takeru's eyes open, shining, revealing those two blue stars I always knew. Beautiful. He moves his head gracefully, at least how I see it, and looks at me. Stars meet my chocolate eyes. Locked. He smiles sweetly. Not the fake one he used to put on, but a true one. One just for me.  
  
"Hey Dai." Dai. I love that name. His voice. My name slips off his tongue. Tongue. More things for that tongue. Bad Daisuke!  
  
"What's up?" I ask casually leaving that gutter.  
  
"Nothing, just enjoying the view." Wow, I'm doing the same thing. You are one nice view. Note to self: Take a nice long shower.  
  
"Me too." Can't believe I said that out loud. Another note: Kick self. Takeru gives me a strange look. Lost the nerve and feel like a complete moron. What next? I start to itch or something.  
  
"You mean me?" Takeru asks innocently.  
  
I blush trying not to make it obvious, but you know blushing really doesn't help trying to make it not obvious.  
  
He sees my blush and smiles. "Well, you're not a bad view yourself, Dai." Blushing even more. Not helping, Takeru. I'm trying to confess my love and here you are making me blush. Is he flirting? No, just imagining it.  
  
"Th-thanks." I stutter. More of a moron.  
  
"Having a nice day in the park?" Small talk, good. Thanks Takeru for making me a bit less uncomfortable. Thank you for just being there.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me too."  
  
We stayed silent for a while. I noticed his blue eyes like I always do. I wonder if he looks at my eyes. No, he would never. My eyes are too boring and brown and why would he want to look at me? He did say I was a good view- no, he doesn't like me. But damn I wish he did. Huh? Won't that Ken ever stop? Oh, shit, he's coming up here. If he tells, I am so gonna kill him.  
  
"Hey TK."  
  
"Hi Ken." Takeru smiles at him. No love in that look, right? Dammit. Just once I wish I could read his eyes.  
  
"Mind If I sit here?"  
  
"Not at all." Ken sits beside Takeru on his other side. I feel a tug on my arm and turn to find Ken pulling me on the opposite side of the tree from Takeru. (NT: Takeru is sitting on one side of the tree and Ken and Daisuke are talking on the back side of the tree. Did that clear that up or did I just repeat myself? Am I only trying to help myself understand? I'll shut up now.)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell him already."  
  
"What if I already did?"  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You two would be making out by now."  
  
"What?! I already told you, he doesn't like me."  
  
"How do you know? Have any proof?"  
  
"No, but he does like Kari."  
  
"What? That bitch?" (NT: Go Ken! Kari is a bitch!!!! Sorry to any Kari fans.)  
  
"Yes, her."  
  
"No, he couldn't. She's way too much of a slut for him. Just tell him you love him and you want to have sex with him." (NT: I made Ken really weird, didn't I?)  
  
"What?! I never said that!"  
  
"But you were thinking of it." Dammit, right again. Hey, I'm a teen boy. What do you expect? Hormones, man. "Ah ha! I'm right! Now tell him!!!"  
  
"Tell me what?" We both look up to see the blonde standing on front of us.  
  
"Uhhh, nothing." Ken sighs. Yes, I know. I was supposed to confess my heart, but you can't expect me to just come out now can you.  
  
"Oh, well, you two want to join me for some ice cream? My treat."  
  
"Sure!" So exciting! Get to sit beside Takeru where I can rub against him while sitting. Rub. Rubbing. Hentai mind. Bad Daisuke. A nice, long shower. Heavy on the 'long'.  
  
"Can't. Got some work to do. I'll see you two later! Bai!" Ken runs away quickly. He's doing this on purpose. Not that I'm unhappy or anything.  
  
"I guess it's just the two of us." Takeru smiles extended his hand out to me. My eyes widen. Does he want me to hold his hand?  
  
I hesitate, but I tuck my own hand into his strong creamy one. So warm. So soft and silky. Beautiful hand. Never let me go. Damn, that sounded corny like something from a movie. Ice cream shop. Nice. Food. (NT: ^_^ I don't like sentences if you've noticed. Evil sentences!!!)  
  
"What do you want, Dai?"  
  
"Uhhh, chocolate."  
  
His hand lets go of mine as I whimper slightly at the lost of my treat. Hope he didn't catch that. I stand behind him. Nice view. Very nice view. Nice and tight view. Dammit! This is one of those times I hate to be a teenage boy. Too much sex on the brain.  
  
"One chocolate and one vanilla."  
  
Get our ice cream, find a booth. Comfy booth. Comfy blue booth. Blue. Like Takeru's eyes. Anyways, we eat in silent. A drop falls from my chocolate ice cream onto my hand. I take a napkin, but Takeru stops me. He brings his hand to his mouth and gently licks the small dab of my hand. Blush on my cheek. How girlish must I look? Too much blushing, Daisuke!!! Stop the blushing!!!  
  
"Ice cream should never be wasted." He smiles and returns to his vanilla ice cream as if nothing happened. He licked my hand. His tongue was on my hand. His tongue and my hand were touching. I'm awake, right? A pinch, ow! Yup, awake.  
  
More silence. Never expected someone like loud mouth Daisuke to be quiet? Well, I'm much different than I seem. Sort of like Takeru.  
  
Takeru licks his ice cream slowly and almost seductively. No, I must be seeing things. But he looks so sexy licking that ice cream. Damn lucky ice cream. Don't even dare get hard, Daisuke! Time to calm down. Breathe. Breathe deeply. But Takeru is too fucking sexy. Ack! More images!! More gutter images!! Stop it!!! Two more kicks and why not a slap too.  
  
We finished our ice cream and somehow I make it through that. We find ourselves at my apartment. How odd? I don't even remember walking here. Then again, how can you concentrate with a sexy little blonde walking beside you bumping into you every few steps? Touching sides. More touching, but need much more. I might as well live in the gutter.  
  
"What do you want to do, TK?" TK, that name sounds so...ordinary. I want a name just for my own use. Yeah, like that will happen.  
  
"Don't care. You hungry?"  
  
"Uhh, I guess."  
  
"Okay, I'll cook you something." He's cooking me something in my house? He sure is weird. But having him cook might not be such a bad thing.  
  
Takeru walked into the kitchen as I stood in the living room. I took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. I could hear pots moving and cupboards opening. Takeru is sure like his brother. They both can cook. More than I could ever. I tried cooking pancakes once. They got stuck to the pan. Eggs, broken up trying to get it off the pan. Brownies, burnt them from keeping them in the oven too long. Cookies, the ones that looked good still had the taste of flour on them and the one that didn't were good except for the black crust on the bottom. So as you see, I'm not that great in the kitchen.  
  
I got fed up with reruns of the same animes and Friends was always good, but I didn't feel like watching it today. I got up, stretched a bit and headed to the kitchen. What I saw when I stepped in was a certain blonde wearing a light blue apron. How freaking kawaii is that?!?! Takeru in a light blue apron cooking! I so wanna hug him! Damn, I sound like some girl. (NT: I didn't say poke in this fic! So proud of myself!)  
  
I stood there staring at the blonde angel. Must have been a while because...  
  
"You just gonna stand there?" What? Who said that? Takeru? Damn, I zoned out again.  
  
"Uhhh." My cheeks turned red and he let out a soft, pleasant laugh.  
  
"Dinnertime." (NT: It's dinnertime? Wait, what time is it exactly? Dai: You're supposed to know. NT: Oh, yeah. I am, aren't I? Dai: *falls over* TK: ^_^U NT, just keep going.)  
  
I stopped my blushing and thought with my stomach, which apparently isn't all that hard, for me at least. Takeru handed me a plate of some really delicious looking stuff. (NT: Love my details? ^_^) I started picking at it like crazy and stuffing it in my mouth as if I haven't eaten in days.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Yes." I managed to mumble out while I ate. My mom wasn't such a great cook, so having someone like Takeru who learned from Yamato is like heaven! Being with him is heaven enough!  
  
"Can I have some?" Takeru asks as his eyes go into those two adorable puppy eyes that even Yamato can never turn down.  
  
"Sure. Dig in." Takeru looks down for a while and does something rather... surprising. Something I would never expect. He took the seat by my side and looked at me seriously, but with a hint of mischievous in his eyes.  
  
He grabbed my face and joined our lip together. My eyes widen as they were being blurred by, I have no idea really since this is my first kiss and all. I hesitated slightly, but finally began to kiss back. He opened his mouth slightly as his tongue dared to venture out trying to gain access to my own lips. This time with less hesitation, my lips parted and Takeru's tongue slid in shyly. We both seems unsure about the situation, but our little 'activity' continued.  
  
His tongue seemed to map out my entire mouth as it explored every bit. My own tongue had done its own exploring in the blonde's mouth. We finally parted, as our breathing was very rapid now as if we just got out of a pool or ran a marathon.  
  
Damn, now I'm all confused. I thought he didn't like me. But here he is kissing me. Totally screwed up life. What am I saying?! Takeru kissed me! That means he likes me!!!! Wait.  
  
"Huh?" I looked over at Takeru who was smiling and munching happily. "Takeru!" I looked at me and his smile grew. He just stole my food!!! It was so good too!!! I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You took my food!!!! I liked that too!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry. Plenty more of that will come in the future."  
  
Huh? Does he mean-  
  
"Does that mean you...?"  
  
Before I could finish, Takeru kissed me again this time not as passionate. He pulled away and moved just far enough to have our eyes lock.  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
I smirked as I pinned him down, knocking him from the chair. He winced slightly at the small drop to the ground. Okay, so I'm not all that great with this whole love thing. But maybe I'm better with the sex part. I saw a smirk on Takeru's face as he had the same thing on his mind.  
  
"My room?"  
  
Takeru got up form under me somehow and picked me up in his arms. It felt nice in that embrace. I also got a glimpse down his shirt. I couldn't help myself! He kissed me lightly on the nose.  
  
In his arms, I was brought to my room. Plop. On my bed. (NT: This is NOT a lemon. I can't do those! I am still working on my last attempt! Not coming out good at all!) Our hands roam over the other as clothes is soon striped off. Damn, Takeru looked even better with nothing on. His beautiful blue eyes, his delicious chest, and even lower to his hard...  
  
Purrs, light kisses, chills, more passionate kisses and touching. Exploring, roaming and rubbing. Slipping, sucking, and moaning. Sweat, more moaning. Faster pace. Faster. More, more, more... A very sticky substance everywhere. Finally, rest. (NT: That is as graphic as I'm gonna get ^_^)  
  
Tired and sleepy. My head moving up and down on his chest from his breathing. His heart beat comforts my soul. He's so beautiful. I love him. I love you, Takeru.  
  
"Keru-chan."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
I snuggle deeper into his bare chest. "Nothing."  
  
Just bliss for now. No words to break that. Nothing to ruin our moment. Nothing at all.  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
NT: Wasn't that cute? I know it wasn't all that special or totally original, but I felt like some fluff. I need some break from angst!! Although, I seem to be writing fluff lately.  
  
TK: Please R/R!!!! NT loves you all!!!  
  
NT: That was definitely random.  
  
TK: And she's bored, so talk to her!!!!  
  
NT: I never said that! Now you're making me sound desperate.  
  
Dai: Aren't you?  
  
NT: No comment.  
  
Dai: Ah ha!  
  
NT: I gotta go now and leave you people.  
  
TK: *snuggles with Dai on the couch*  
  
Dai: *kisses TK*  
  
NT: Aww!!! Kawaii!!! So adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *finally snaps out of it* Anyways, if you're wondering why I ended it like that, well, it was a cool ending to me. I don't know if I should continue this as I was planning this to be just a one-shot and I'd forget all about it later ^_^ I think a sequel wouldn't be too bad. Someone else can write that if you want. I have enough on my plate.  
  
Dai: Food?!  
  
NT: Sorry, Dai, no food. I was talking about another plate.  
  
Dai: *pouts*  
  
NT: Back to my useless rambling, I'm working on another Daikeru right now. It will be random like this one, but very different from this. Did that make sense? Hopefully it did. I have to work on some sequel or something for Chocolate Confession. I think I'm doing that if I have time that is. I'm talking too much! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
